


New Year's Eve

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arm slips from her shoulder, his fingers wind in hers and he's leading her up the stairs of the gazebo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S4. No spoilers. Inspired by [this photo](http://greatforesttrees.tumblr.com/post/14897759421/yeahwriters-write-about-two-people-going-for-a).

He's surprised when she's the one that offers to go for a stroll. It's not something they normally do. It's particularly not something she does, not when they're in the middle of a case and she has a full night's work spread out in front of her, but she is right. It is a holiday. There won't be fireworks to watch or toasts with friends to enjoy, but it's a holiday nonetheless and he's glad she's willing to concede the point and allow him to celebrate it in their own way.

"It's gotten rather chilly out here." Magnus notes, pulling the sides of her coat farther around herself with a shiver and a good-natured chuckle.

"It's winter in the Northern Hemisphere," he reminds her teasingly as if the snow settling lightly around them isn't enough of a reminder that she had left Chile in time to land them both in small town Michigan for New Years. "Here." He offers as she shivers again. He reaches over and pulls his hat down over her ears before she can protest about her hair or anything else.

She looks startled for a moment before reaching to pull it off. "Will-" She frowns at the hat in her hands.

"You're freezing Magnus. Put the hat on." He keeps his tone light, teasing, but he's serious. He doesn't much care if they end up duking it out in the show covered grass. She's putting the hat on or going inside. While it is snowing, there's no wind at the moment, and the cold's presently invigorating despite the obvious chill Magnus is feeling.

"What about you?" When it's the only protest she can find he shrugs and unloops his scarf from around his neck, winding it around hers.

"Now I'll be cold and you'll have to keep me warm." He smiles as she pulls the hat back onto her head with a reluctant sigh.

They walk around the square, stopping outside the local bar, a small pub sandwiched between several shops, to watch the merriment inside. As they set off again, she slips her hand in his, to keep it warm she says, although there's a hint of something other than lighthearted teasing in her eyes.

They cross the street and pass the bakery where they had gotten breakfast that morning, the bookshop, the grocers, shop after shop bathed in white light but closed for the holiday, the apartments above them glowing.

They stop in one of the doorways, under and overhang to watch the snow fall around them, airy and fluffy. Will reaches out and catches a couple of flakes, drawing them back to study them. She laughs, watching him and leans her head against his shoulder to get a closer look.

"I bet you stuck snowflakes under your microscope as a kid." He teases at they watch the snow melt on his palm.

"I would have liked that." She smiles as they continue on. "Father always said some things were best left a mystery. Years later I had a look," she confesses, "he was right. They're much more magical floating around out here."

"That surprises me. The great Helen Magnus' scientific curiosity thwarted by miniature ice crystals."

She shakes her head with a smile. "Not everything's about science, Will. There's always a bit of the mysterious mix in if you know where to look."

"You mean if you have me."

She laughs brightly, and allows him to wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling them closer together. "I have learned a lot from you."

"I know." He murmurs in quiet concession to so many of their late night conversations.

There's the sound of laughter from the green and the stop to watch, two kids and a dog kicking up the snow as they run across the square, winding their way through the trees and around the gazebo.

"It's a bit late for them to be out isn't it?"

"It's a holiday. They're probably high on sugar and the fact that they get to stay up till midnight." His arm tightens around her, pulling her forward as he moves suddenly off the sidewalk into the street. She protests faintly, but allows herself to be drawn into the swirling snow kicked up by the kids who have settled into making snow angles by one of the far trees.

His arm slips from her shoulder, his fingers wind in hers and he's leading her up the stairs of the gazebo. "Close your eyes for a second." He prompts and she complies with a huff, letting him spin her around until she's facing the opposite direction.

"Can I open them?"

"Patience." He teases moving around to stand behind her. "Go ahead."

He can't see her face from where he's standing, arms wrapped around her stomach, but he doesn't need to as she gasps and draws a hand up to cover her mouth. It's beautiful, the snow glittering brightly, the town lit up, colors shifting through the windows as people move inside. She'd been so caught up in their walk, in him, she hadn't noticed until now. It's a winter wonderland.

When she turns to face him she's beaming, eyes dancing. “Thank you, Will.”

He brushes a chaste kiss against her lips and smiles, "Happy New Year, Magnus."


End file.
